


【立克】锁 （番外）  不要走，留下来

by luoluoyang585



Series: 【立克】锁 番外 [1]
Category: History3圈套, History系列, 立克 - Fandom, 立克CP - Fandom
Genre: BL, History3圈套 - Freeform, M/M, Other, 同人, 有肉, 男男 - Freeform, 立克 - Freeform, 立克cp, 飚车警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoluoyang585/pseuds/luoluoyang585
Summary: 本文为原著《history3圈套》及剧集作为背景的二次创作。除人物名称和经典语句以外，为全新创作。本文纯属虚构，与原著及剧集故事无关。（番外有肉，不喜绕行）若有不妥，请给建议
Relationships: 方杰克/赵立安, 立克, 立克 互攻？, 立克cp - Relationship, 赵立安/JACK
Series: 【立克】锁 番外 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653040
Kudos: 5





	【立克】锁 （番外）  不要走，留下来

【立克】锁 番外 不要走，留下来

赵立安一百个不愿意的来到空卡（夜店），没办法，谁让他去上了个厕所晚回去几分钟，大家的任务都分配完了呢。

“赵子，晚上你去接一下线报吧。”孟少飞叹了口气。  
“就不能直接传简讯么？我们的线人没有手机？还是没有网络？”赵立安抱怨。  
“这种事不能留痕迹，你传简讯给我很正常，他就可疑了，会暴露的，造成线人的困扰我们要负责任的你忘了？”孟少飞翻了赵立安一眼。  
“好啦，怎么会忘，就是说一下嘛，说说也不行哦……”赵立安丧气的叨叨半天，然后出发了。

坐在把台前，点了酒，开始四处张望一下，十分谨慎。新来的酒保调好酒聊天的一般与赵立安谈开，好像正介绍一种洋酒，赵立安拿过酒瓶来回的翻看着，然后掏出手机对着酒瓶拍了一张，直接传给了孟少飞。  
然后自然的将酒瓶还给了酒保，“哦好啦，我再看看再说，你这里卖得好像有点贵……”  
酒保笑着收回酒瓶。

本以为任务顺利完成准备撤离的赵立安却被一个陌生男人拦住，其实他已经在一旁盯了赵立安半天似乎很感兴趣。  
赵立安刚刚起身……  
“我请你喝怎么样？”那男人坐在了赵立安旁边。  
“蛤？”赵立安一愣。  
“你不是来喝酒的么？就这么走了，你甘心？”男人怂恿道。  
当然赵立安就是作势来喝酒的，现在被人盯着，如果否认，那岂不是很奇怪？于是硬着头皮重新坐回去。  
那男人向酒保招了招手，酒保便开了那一瓶酒，放在两人面前，走开前给了赵立安一个同情的眼神：兄弟，保重。

男人拿过酒瓶到了满满一杯，推到赵立安面前，“哝，请你喝，交个朋友。”  
赵立安很为难，不喝不行了，但是喝了这么烈的酒还一整杯，后果可想而知。犹豫着端起酒杯。  
男人盯着赵立安，眼看即将得逞脸上露出一抹狡黠。

就在赵立安马上将被子送到嘴边的时候，一只宽厚的大手夺过杯子，手的主人在两人一脸讶异的表情下一饮而尽。

Jack放下酒杯，“就喝完了，我可以带他走了么？”作势拉起还在发懵的赵立安。  
“欸你谁啊，我请的是他……”  
“你请的是他没错，可他又没说买酒是要自己喝。”Jack稍稍的贴近男人，笑容突然变得阴郁，幽幽开口道，“你在打别人主意之前，是不是该先了解一下人家有没有主？”  
这一眼看得那男人瑟瑟发抖。

赵立安心想，Jack不要打架，千万不要惹事，拜托不要动手，拜托拜托……  
看了那男人半天，狠狠的一字一句斩钉截铁，“现在，我可以带他走了么？”  
那男人恐惧的等阵双眼，身体僵硬不敢再有多余的动作。

Jack拉着赵立安离开夜店，脚步越发匆忙，头也不回的死死拉着，赵立安觉得他应该是……生气了？

将赵立安丢进副驾驶，迅速上车，驶离。  
始终没转头看赵立安一眼，也没有任何表情，赵立安感受到压抑的气氛，也不敢讲话，于是，一路无语。

到了家停好车下车，打开副驾驶车门拉下赵立安车门一甩，“啾”的一声车灯一闪。  
赵立安发现，Jack的气息越来越乱，甚至呼吸急促得越来越明显，他不清楚Jack是怎么了，于是仍然不敢多说什么，只是小声的呼唤一声，“Jack？”  
Jack始终没有答话，打开门一下子将赵立安推进门，关闭，自动上锁。

被Jack推进们的赵立安回过头时，只见Jack“砰”的一声跪倒在门口，两手扶着地板撑着身体，努力的喘着粗气。  
“Jack，你，你怎么了？！”赵立安赶紧蹲下身扶着Jack，这才发觉Jack并不是在生气，他，其实是在忍耐……可是……为什么呢？  
Jack缓了缓气息，抬起头，“扶我上去，我要躺一下……”

费了半天力气终于是将Jack放在床上躺平，然后起身下楼倒了一杯水返回，扶着他喝了一口，“Jack，你还好吗？你到底怎么了？”赵立安焦急却不知所措。  
“没……没事，躺一下就好了。”  
“你真的没事？要不叫医生……”  
“小个子……”Jack打断赵立安，“你还记得……我第一次带你去夜店的时候，你喝完了酒以后的感觉吗？”  
赵立安认真的回想了想，突然惊讶的看着Jack，是那个药？！他刚刚替自己喝得那杯酒吗？他知道酒里被那男人下了药，为了给自己圆场所以才抢过去喝了……

刚想感动一下，又突然反应过来，嗯？怎么觉得哪里不对？以Jack的性子，他应该会看着自己喝下去，然后再把自己带走，再趁着自己这样的时候，借着引子对自己……那样。  
一般来说这才是他的作风，今天，似乎不太对呀……  
Jack仿佛是从赵立安变换复杂的表情读到了他的想法，喘着粗气无奈的苦笑，“小个子……呃……那药，吃多了对身体有害的……”  
一股暖流霎时暖进赵立安心里。他所作的一切原来原因并不复杂，只是为了保护自己。这次自己真的想多了。

“好了，你先出去，让我自己休息一下。”jack费力的道，于是轻轻的闭上眼睛缓和着身体的躁动。  
看着Jack的喉结上下移动，赵立安的喉结也不自觉的跟着动了动……  
闭着眼睛感受着赵立安帮自己脱下鞋子，外套，上衣，裤子……  
裤子？！  
Jack猛地睁开眼睛，发现赵立安正在脱自己的衣服然后上床，然后……他竟然搬开了自己的双腿！

“呃？……赵子……你干什么呢？！”Jack惊了，这是什么节奏？  
“那个……”赵立安小心翼翼的看着Jack，“不难受么？”眼神十分真诚。  
什么？他这么问是几个意思？  
“我想说，那时候我真的挺难受的，不发泄一下，这样憋着……不好的……”越说越小声，小脸唰的一下通红直至耳根。  
什么玩意？以现在这种状况，这个姿势，赵立安他难道是想……  
“我说，赵子……”  
“我想说，你现在又没有力气，不如这次……就换我来帮你……那个……“越说越心虚，却已经拿过润滑油，小心的拧开了盖子……

Jack突然觉得世界颠倒了……小个子不像会有这种企图心的人，他是什么时候开始有这种想法的？他就没想过后果？  
一下子被下面一股凉意惊得回过神，Jack感受着自己后穴被揉弄着，然后轻轻的小心的探入甬道……  
“那个……Jack，可能有点不舒服，你，你忍耐一下……”赵立安还小心地提醒，Jack那个郁闷啊，心说皮肉上的疼痛倒是没所谓，主要是心理上真的是不太舒服……

赵立安仔细的做着扩张，却一脸的认真，Jack已经不知道该怎么表达自己当下的心境，千言万语汇成一句话：现在药性发作又没有力气，我他妈还能说什么？

赵立安套弄着自己精神奕奕的分身，然后对准了jack的后穴，一脸无害的看着Jack，还眨巴眨巴眼睛，“Jack，你要忍一忍，可能有点疼……”  
他怎么能用这么清澈的眼神看着自己说这么深入内涵的话？！  
赵立安对准Jack的后穴一个用力，龟头推入甬道……  
下一秒……

WO~~~~~~~C！

低沉的闷吼了一声，吓得赵立安刚进去一半便停了下来。  
Jack觉得自己好像正在翻白眼，眼前满是金星……  
“Jack，你，你还好吗？！”赵立安着实是慌了，不敢再用力，“如果，如果实在太痛，那我，那我……”  
Jack曾经觉得自己一辈子都不可能有这种经历，话不能说得太满，看来想法也不能太绝。  
刺激，真他妈带劲儿！  
“Jack？！”见Jack一时没有回应，赵立安试探着又叫了一声。  
事到如今还能叫他出去？既然事已至此，那不如就宠到底吧……

“呃……没事……你……继续……”Jack擎着力气道。  
“可是，可是你……”赵立安当然最知道这一下有多痛苦，依然不敢轻举妄动。  
Jack闭了闭眼缓了缓，无可奈何有气无力的吐出一句，“快……”  
赵立安愣了愣，软软糯糯的回了一句，“哦……”  
停留片刻，Jack感觉到赵立安的分身在自己体内慢慢开始动作。  
“还好吗？”赵立安试探的问道。  
“还……好……宝宝……真棒……”Jack低喘着像夸小孩一样道。  
被鼓励的赵立安，小脸红扑扑的开始加剧动作。

呵呵，往开了想这也是小个子的第一次，他的第一次也算是给Jack交代得完全，前后都是。  
不过Jack还是很想哭的，报应啊，总是来得如此之快……谁让自己现在爱他呢，谁上自己当初上了他呢，谁让自己……爱上了他呢……

赵立安的动作不断的加快，喘息着用力的顶撞着，Jack承受着毫无快感并且痛苦的进进出出，这种痛苦就连隔着药物的刺激都还是很强烈。直至赵立安的第一次的结束……

喘息的看着Jack，依然小心的问道，“怎么样，你还好吗？”  
Jack缓了半晌，一只手缓缓的抬起，摸上赵立安的脸颊，然后温柔的开口，“宝贝，你觉得药性能维持一辈子么？”  
“嗯？！”赵立安楞了一下，然后突然反应过来，Jack的手正在摸着自己的脸！他能动了！药效缓解了？什么时候？  
啊哦……

没来得及继续做出反应，Jack一个施力将赵立安翻身压住，二话不说吻上赵立安的唇，慢慢的将自己的身体挤进了赵立安的双腿间。  
“换~我~来~了！”  
吻到赵立安眼前一片昏花，终于松开口，给赵立安换气的时间。等赵立安再次看清Jack的时候，他已经将润滑的手指探进赵立安的后穴。  
早就知道会这样的赵立安也没有太大的抗拒，只是还在惊讶Jack的抗药能力和恢复能力，果然还是那红毛野兽。

利落的做完扩张，抚弄得赵立安开始哼哼唧唧。  
顺理成章的，探入，推进，抽插。  
问着赵立安，直到他的鼻音粘腻的呻吟开。  
一边动作着一边惩罚性的猛烈摩擦着赵立安最敏感的地方。  
“小个子，你什么时候有的这种想法？嗯？”  
“呃……什么……啊……”  
“刚刚……你……干了什么……这么快忘了？”  
“呃……嗯……没有……我只是……觉得……你……这样，有时……都让我……下不……了床……如果……嗯啊……换我让你……下不了床，你就……不会走了……”赵立安的身体随着抽插晃动着，一边一字一字讲。

Jack稍稍的停了一下，赵立安的语气并不强硬，却拥有很大的力量，触动了他心底最柔软的地方。呵呵，原来，他有这么不乖的想法，原因却如此单纯，。

笑容绽放，又一次吻上赵立安，却变得温柔，再次开始剧烈的动作……  
随着赵立安一声一声的呻吟，体内的欲望越加膨胀，最后如烟花一般，一片柔情中汩汩绽放……

赵立安是被食物的香气叫醒的。试着动了动身体，除了浑身的酸痛没有其他不适。慢慢的起身，下楼。  
循着食物的香气走到楼下的时候，看到餐桌上摆着食物，竟然还冒着气，赵立安第一反应是觉得自己家出了灵异事件……  
直到Jack端着盘子出现在餐桌边，见到赵立安，大大的笑容绽放。“醒了？吃饭吧~”走路的方式有一点怪怪的……

赵立安懵懵的走到餐桌边，坐下，下一秒一碗米饭就放在自己面前。  
尝了一口，抬头看了一眼坐在对面看着自己的Jack，他才敢相信这些都不是幻觉。  
回想起了昨晚……赵立安突然将头埋进饭碗。不敢再看Jack。  
“你要负责哦~”Jack突然逗弄的道。  
噗！赵立安差点喷出饭粒，惊慌的看了一眼似笑非笑的Jack，再一次将头埋进了饭碗，猛扒着饭掩饰着自己的无措，但却依然慌乱的明显。

Jack没在逗弄赵立安，等他好好的吃完饭。赵立安放下碗筷打了个饱隔。  
“我会负责……”赵立安终于看着Jack，一本正经认真的道，“但我有条件。”  
哟呵？这不讲理的劲儿是随自己么？  
Jack饶有情趣的道，“什么条件？”

稍作片刻，赵立安才道，“下一餐我要吃泡面。”

Jack被逗笑了，点点头温柔的道，“好啊~”  
虽然只是一个简单的要求，Jack却听懂了赵立安真正想表达的意思——

不要走，留下来……


End file.
